


#23: Devious

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [28]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "We're the best at what we do"





	

“You realize this could get us fired.”

Reno scowled into the mirror, struggling to get the perfect square knot in his tie. Finally, he gave up and yanked it off, tossing it to the floor. “Not a chance. They’re never gonna fire us, yo. We’ve got job security.”

Rude was stone-faced. He looked awkward without his glasses, afflicted by a permanent squint. “How do you figure?”

“Cuz we’re the best at what we do.” Reno gave himself a once-over, a quick sweep with the flats of his hands to smooth out any lingering wrinkles and brush away any stubborn lint. He looked good, he was sure. He always looked good. 

From a few doors down, the sound of the party began to pick up, the hallway echoing with music and laughter.

“Which is what?” Rude asked.

Reno grinned - a bright, feral flash of expensively maintained teeth. “Dumb shit like this,” he laughed.


End file.
